It is known that when conventional liquid shampoo concentrates are diluted with water, the resulting shampoos lack either the desired viscosity or the ability to cleanse the hair properly. In addition, the hair is often dull, tangled and difficult to comb.
There is a need for a powder shampoo concentrate for professional use which, on addition of water, rapidly forms a rich, viscous, ready to use shampoo with desired viscosity, foaming, cleansing, rinseability and conditioning characteristics. A powder shampoo concentrate also offers considerable savings in the cost of packaging, transportation and storage where large volume use is a factor.
In accordance with the present invention, a powder shampoo concentrate is provided which possesses not only superior cleansing properties but also provides conditioning properties of a fine ready to use retail shampoo.